In the Light of the Full Moon
by KingRabbit
Summary: The first time hurt. The feel of muscle stretching until it broke and began bleeding. Of bones breaking and reforming in completely opposite directions, of his overall shape changing into something, other. Something he wasn't supposed to be. What he was supposed to be was a Hunter. Allen Walker was not supposed to be becoming a werewolf. yullen yaoi lucky M for violence, etc
1. The First

**This story was first published in 2011. The last update was 2013. That's two years ago.  
><strong>

**And today, it's being continued. **

**I have so far re-written the first few chapters, and when I finish the rest, you'll have a brand new chapter waiting at the end. I don't know if people are still willing to follow this story, and frankly, I don't even know if many of you even remember it. But if you're willing to come back and reread this as I remake it, then thank you. **

**From the bottom of my heart;**

**Thank you.**

**Thank you for experiencing this story with me once more.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The first time hurt. A lot. The feel of muscle stretching until it broke and began bleeding; of bones breaking and reforming in completely opposite directions; of his overall shape changing into something… other. Something he wasn't supposed to be. What he was supposed to be was a Hunter, one that tracked and killed supernatural creatures that acted up and broke the law.

Allen Walker was not supposed to become a werewolf.

Now he was going to die. It wasn't just the pain, it was a fact. He'd known it all this time. Ever since he became a Hunter and started doing what it was he did. From the day he swore to protect humans from Supernatural creatures to the day he'd been bitten by one the month before, he'd been prepared. At least, he was prepared as long as his thoughts didn't linger on the thought of death. It was his job, and he'd done it more than just well enough to become a good Hunter, he'd also become the youngest General ever in the Black Order's history at fifteen. That had been three years ago, just shy of four. Not that he kept track or anything, but it had been his own reminder of how far he'd come, something he could be proud of.

Not that the rank of General mattered to the creatures he hunted. If anything, it just made them all the more keener to attack him.

A wave of searing pain flashed through him, scattering the safe-haven his thoughts had become. Allen clamped down on his tongue, body convulsing on the floor as he rolled over, trying to escape the pain. But it was hard to escape something that burned from the inside. His mouth opened in a silent scream, voice and breath tangled in his throat until only a low whine squeezed its way out. Rolling back onto his stomach, the Hunter panted, pressing his fevered face into the cold tile beneath him. Suddenly he was glad he hadn't gotten around to requesting a carpet be installed in his room yet. The pain doubled again, this time accompanied by a loud _snap_ that sounded suspiciously like his spine – it _felt_ like his spine. Suddenly, death seemed quite a bit more inviting than it had earlier. At least it would be a lot less agonizing, he thought, nails becoming a bloody mess as he clawed at the floor. Hell, he might even go as far as making a deal with a crossroad demon, if only it'd make this pain disappear. In fact, the more he mused about death and demons, his madness-laced thoughts trailed into how few regrets he'd die with. His life had had a purpose, one he'd more than happily fulfilled as he protected others from things that would try to kill them for sport or for simply being there. There were few things he'd ever wanted in life that actually mattered. From having a home in the Order to the family that'd come with it in the form of his co-workers, both fellow Hunters as well as support staff. He'd gotten both and he'd protected both with everything he had.

And he'd even gotten something else that his fifteen-year-old self never thought he'd want. And when he'd finally confessed to that person, he hadn't been rejected like he thought he would.

Just the thought of that person brought any acceptance he'd had of death up short. Regret filled him where the pain had yet to take over, reminding him that he still had someone to live for. But at the same time, even if he was reluctant to die now, at least he'd go to the afterlife, whether it be Heaven or Hell, at least he knew he was loved. His mind shied away from the thought of leaving that person, but at least there was that one comfort.

Allen choked on his air as he felt something akin to a red-hot knife cut into his face and drag itself down from forehead to jaw – or was it the other way around…? He pressed his hands to his face, as if it might alleviate the burning ache, wheezing out ragged breaths. He didn't understand. Why hadn't the rejection process negated the Lycan virus? It wasn't the first time he'd been bitten by a werewolf, though the first time wasn't exactly his fault. But it was why he hadn't spared a thought to this time either. His body shouldn't have to be trying to fight this off on its own. Even if it was being slow to activate, at this rate he'd change completely before it gained enough power to fight it off. His numb brain strained to come up with any possible explanation, but most thoughts were half-formed, shredded and burned by the virus in his veins. He had spells protecting him, wards and enchantments literally engraved into his very bones by Ancient Magic, ones that prevented a transferable gene from infecting him. Allen's hands fell away from his face as the shock of understanding washed over him, momentarily drowning the pain.

Those spells could only be applied to children and young adults, as the base for it was the person's virginity. Almost-nineteen year old Allen Walker was no longer the virgin his fifteen year old self had been. Those spells had lost their effectiveness a month ago, just before he'd been bitten.

His heart lurched as the realization settled in. He really was shifting. There was no longer any use in his body fighting it, as the rejection process wouldn't be fighting off the virus. And even if his hard-trained Hunter body refused to give in, his mind and heart was no longer in the struggle. Resigned to his fate and the knowledge that there was nothing he could do but ride out the pain, Allen went numb. He could still feel the excruciating pain, still had to bite his lip and curl into the fetal, but it was distant, the fact that he wasn't human anymore still a shock to his brain. It seemed so surreal, like it was happening to one of the characters in Lenalee's novels that he occasionally borrowed from her. It was happening to someone else. Not to him.

What was he going to tell that person…?

The thought glared blindingly at him as he soldiered through the rest of the pain, groaning low under his raspy breaths as his vision darkened.

Allen barely noticed at first when the pain had subsided to a dull ache, having blacked out after his wrists and ankles had broken. The throbbing was slowly dulling with each beat of his sluggish heart, no longer distracting him as a deafening cacophony of information crashed down on his ears, almost making him feint, his mind reeling as it tried to sort out the information. Being a Hunter, he already had keen senses, needed to in order to survive, but that had been nothing compared to this. Suddenly he began wondering how it was he was ever able to hunt things that could hear like this. He wasn't even sure how it was he'd lived this long himself. Allen didn't know how far away he was hearing, but it was quite the distance away, and he had no idea how to reign it in. Maybe this was why werewolves were known for losing control. He probably would – and will – go mad as well if he had to keep listening to all of this without a filter.

Somehow, under all the noise of talking, quills scratching at parchment, footsteps on the stone floors that echoed in his ears, leafless branches rustling in the wind, and so much else, the young Hunter picked up the sound of a sword being swung. He didn't even notice the rest of the world die out into suffocating silence, completely caught by the blade singing as it cut through the cold air. He'd never known something could sound so beautiful like that, only ever hearing it whistle before. As its owner's feet stilled on the snow-covered earth, its last note rang out into the forest around it, making Allen's ears droop at the loss of the melody. The noise of the Order slowly came back into focus, but it wasn't as agonizing as it was before, something else holding his attention for the time being.

Allen had never noticed how his floor smelled so… concrete-like, the scent dusty and dry, leaving a bland taste at the back of his throat. It made him sneeze, which in turn made him freeze. It had felt so different. The Hunter had the sudden urge to smack himself. Of course it had felt different. _He _was different now, something _other_. Slowly, he focused on himself, how his body felt. It was still him, but it was foreign at the same time. He felt so _warm_, if not sweltering. Allen gave an experimental stretch, ignoring the popping of his joints, too distracted by the way his limps responded to the command. He could feel the brush of his fur against the tiled floor and shuddered, more at the thought of the fur than the feeling it gave him. His fingers didn't feel quite as flexible as they used to, and a lot shorter to boot. He tried to twitch one, but it wasn't the same. And there was something else.

His ears swivelled as something behind him moved, sending a sensation through his body that he'd never felt before. It seemed to both respond to his thoughts as well as have a mind of its own, twitching behind him. His eyes snapped open at the realization of what it could be. He felt alarmed at first, the world so glaringly different that he wondered if maybe he'd died after all. But slowly, he adjusted, raising his head a bit as he looked around. It was so _different_, like so many other things were for him, but he'd never seen anything like this. Before, he'd been able to see to quite an extent in the dark for a human. But now, there wasn't a shadow in the room that was a mystery to him. With the only light being the pale full moon shining in through the stained-glass window, even under the bed was visible to him.

Allen looked around in amazement at the new world around him. From the individual scratches on the tiles to the grain of the paint on the walls, the scuffed dent on his oak dresser from the time he got pissed enough to lash out at his poor furniture and the scratches on his headboard from the times when he and–

His thoughts skidded to a halt and he buried his muzzle beneath his paws in embarrassment. This seemed to be his canine way of blushing, he mused, raising his head again to stare down at the furry limbs. He wondered if it was at all possible to get used to seeing them in place of his hands. One was a stark white, the same as his hair when he was human, made to almost glow by the moonlight, while the other was black, the fur not as long. He sighed at the sight, not sure what to make of it, and behind him, the thing he'd felt before moved again. Blinking, he pushed himself to a sitting position and looked behind him. The "thing" curled under his suspicious gaze, then uncurled as he came to understand. Right, of course it was his tail. It twitched and he tilted his head, wondering if it ever stayed still. As if to answer him, the tip of it twitched. Allen shook himself, not realizing that the rest of his body would respond, and before he could yelp, he was back on the floor, blinking at the dust under his bed. He never realized how messy it was under there.

He pushed himself to his feet again, this time going until his was standing, wondering how he was supposed to walk. It took him a few tries, but he soon realized that it was just like if he was crawling on his hands and knees, and after a few tentative steps, he was able to more or less walk with ease. He made his way over to the mirror, hesitating for a long while before looking at himself in it, not completely sure what he was going to see.

Long fur covered his body from nose to tail, the same white of fresh snow as his arm – foreleg? It was only around his nose, left eye and left arm that was different. The shorter black fur extended from his nails to just above his elbow, then began fading and mixing in with the white until there was no trace of it. It made Allen relieved, even if he looked really odd as a result. He'd heard the stories of Hunters who had been chosen by Innocence like him who'd lost it after they'd been turned by something. Even if he had a stronger bond with his than others, it shouldn't have made him an exception by any means. The infection was just incompatible with the God Crystal, and if, like him, the Innocence was in the Hunter's body itself, then they could expect a very slow and painful death if other Hunters didn't put them down first. And the longer he stared at his, the more he wondered why his wasn't killing him from the inside out. He sighed at the mystery, ears drooping and tail twitching. He tried to ignore it, instead focusing on his face. He looked like a wolf, there was no doubt about that. But what surprised him, was while his right eye turned the molten gold of a Lycan, the left one remained his normal silver. As if he needed something else to confuse him now. The ragged purple scar that flowed down his face like roughly torn paper remained as well, a stark contrast against the white fur around it.

So even the virus wasn't enough to break that curse.

Well, that was probably a good thing. He'd the last eight years of his life with it, and he doubted he'd be able to last long without it, not after he'd spent his entire career as a Hunter using it. The entire Black Order knew that he had it, so suddenly losing it wasn't going to be easy to explain.

It was then Allen realized that he wouldn't be able to stay where he was any longer. He was in a castle filled with Hunters, and now he was one of the things they hunted. He no longer had a place here. The shock made his legs weak and he sat down, staring blankly at his reflection in the mirror. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? And it was more than just because he was now prey to them. Werewolves were known for losing control, for attacking at the slightest provocation. He could hurt one of them, maybe worse. He could now infect them, a fate worse than death for the people who called this place home. And while Allen was pretty good at holding his temper, there were people here who could easily make him lose it. His partner was a prime example of that. More than anyone, Allen didn't think he could ever take the chance that he might hurt that person by staying. He may only turn on the three nights that the moon is full, but as a Hunter, losing his reason to rage at any time of the month could still be dangerous. He knew better than anyone that the other could more than handle himself in a fight against some of the strongest creatures – a young werewolf would be a cinch. But Allen was a Hunter as well, and that meant that he was also a very powerful werewolf. They fought a lot, argued even more, but only ever with the intention to maim or seriously injure, never to kill. At least not on his part. And Allen could never forgive himself if he attacked him for real, no matter who'd come out on top. Not to mention he didn't want to lose the subtle affections every time they trained together, the teasing and sarcastic remarks. No matter how much it irked him at the time, he still enjoyed those challenges that they threw at each other.

Shit… he didn't want to leave. Even if it was for them, he wanted to be selfish and stay, wanted to continue calling this his home.

But first things first, he had to stay put in his room. Even if it was an escape attempt, it wasn't like he could go running through the Order like he was now. That'd end very quickly for him. It wasn't easy to stay still though, every fiber in his body wanting to stretch out and run through the forest, go find the owner of that singing sword and go a few rounds. Allen wondered how long he'd last in a fight in this form. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be getting distracted. Instead, he planted himself in front of the stained glass window, eyes closed as he basked in the mixed blue-and-normal light. Something about it was just so… indescribable, really, but in a nice way.

He just had to wait until the moon was down and he'd be human again. Hopefully no one would come looking for him until then.

So he spent the night like that, breathing slowly as he waited for the time to pass, all the while listening to the happenings of the Order, the voices muffled like an out of focus lens until he concentrated on them. And boy, was there ever a lot to listen to. Some he wished he'd never heard while others he couldn't help but be disappointed in. Most of the time, he listened to one person in particular, following him as he trained, and then after as he made his way to his room and then the baths. For a while, Allen wondered if maybe he fell asleep there, but after an hour of soaking, he returned to his room for the rest of the night. He was kind of glad their rooms were so far apart for what was probably the first time ever.

After a while, Allen wondered if he'd dozed off for a bit himself, because before he knew it, the person he'd been keeping track of was leaving Kamoui's office and making his way toward the staircase that led to his own room. As the first creeping of dread trickled into his body, so did the pain as his body began to change again. With every step that was made toward his room, Allen could feel his panic rise that much more. He looked down at himself and the feeling flared up, forcing a whimper from his throat. Despite the quickly increasing ache in his bones, his body still wasn't changing back yet.

As his partner reached the floor below his, Allen could feel the first of his bones beginning to change with a loud _crack_. Finally it was happening. Despite what his body was going through, he pain was a considerable amount less than it had been when he'd first turned into a wolf. Still, watching his body change, he couldn't help but give a frustrated snarl, the sound a strange mix of human and animal. Down the hall, he could hear the footsteps pause, then quicken their pace.

On one hand, it was a lot quicker changing back, and even now he was mostly human again, but as he listened to those steps reach only a few doors down, Allen knew that on the other hand…

It just wasn't quick enough.


	2. The Second

**If you remember things about the original, then you might remember that some of the things you'll see in this chapter and future chapters were originally in separate ones. I've begun to merge the chapters that I have decided shouldn't have been separate to begin with.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Allen wheezed in pain, watching his paws finished becoming the hands he was familiar with, the fur receding from them, the claws flattening to his fingertips, becoming impossibly sharp nails. Pushing himself up despite the pain, he watched as his legs finished becoming legs again, his toes the same as his fingers. Shaking, he managed to get himself to his feet and stumble over to the mirror, bracing himself against the glass. His face was red and beaded with sweat, right eye still golden and mouth still fanged. His fingernails, still sharp, were finally almost done changing. His ears also still had a point to them, making him look like a princeling, much to his amusement. The feeling was short lived when he heard a knock on his door. Whipping around, he searched desperately for a place to hide.

He started for the closet, but after tripping on his torn clothes, decided to go for the bed, as it was closer. After kicking the messy pile of scraps under the bed, Allen dove under the covers and buried himself against the wall as he heard the lock click, suddenly remembering he'd given Kanda a spare. The door creaked slightly as it opened, but the Hunter stayed with his face pressed against the wall, trying to keep his breathing level and steady his racing heart. He was still covered in sweat and was completely nude, and his mind was blanking on a reason why he'd be in such a state. He really hoped Kanda wouldn't question it, but anyone might after seeing his state.

"Smells like dog in here…" he heard the person say, his voice a low grumble as he came closer. His heart leapt into his throat and his breath hitched in panic. There was a pause before the bed was kicked. "I heard that. I know you're awake, so get your lazy ass up."

Trying to act normal, Allen sighed in defeat and rolled over, casting a quick glance in the mirror. Good, his eyes looked normal. Still, he kept the blankets pulled up above his nose as he turned his gaze to the man standing next to his bed.

"Day off," he said, making a show of snuggling back down into his cold bed. It was warming quickly, but hopefully the other didn't consider putting his hands under the blankets for whatever reason.

Kanda snorted and cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wasn't asking, Moyashi," he said, staring challengingly down at him. Something in him growled at the look and he met stared back, not even blinking.

"I am a General, you know. I don't take orders from idiots anyway," he shot back easily, still not breaking eye contact. The other man just narrowed his, Allen's only warning before he climbed onto the single-mattress, legs on either side of his waist as he pinned his arms above him. The white haired Hunter growled at him, while the wolf in him snarled, though it didn't feel in danger, which surprised Allen. Kanda Yu was plenty dangerous, among other things.

"What was that, Moyashi?"

Allen grinned, eyes flashing. "You heard me, princess."

The kiss was hard, all sharp teeth and slick tongues, bruised lips and biting insults on gasped breaths. The white haired Hunter wriggled one hand free, tangling it in his mate's long hair, messing it up.

He paused, blinking up at Kanda. Did his mind seriously just use the word "mate" to describe the man pinning him to the bed? If Kanda noticed his lack of response, he didn't comment, instead moving further down to his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. Allen sighed, the wolf in him caught between relaxing at the pleasure and tensing at another alpha with his teeth at his neck. He froze. Was that what it was? It was the only explanation he could think of. He barely realized that Kanda was staring at him until he saw his nose twitching. Watching him, Allen couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing, BaKanda?"

Kanda just frowned and leaned into his neck. His laughed quickly dried up as he realized his mate was _sniffing_ him. "You smell different," the other Hunter said, almost like he was confirming Allen's thought.

_Crap_. Had the dark haired Hunter always had a good sense of smell, or was it just Allen?

The General gave a nervous laugh as he patted Kanda's back. "You're such a weirdo! Haha!"

Suddenly, he remembered that he had to leave. Even that kiss had been dangerous. Allen had lost himself to the moment and the feel of Kanda's lips on his, but what if he'd broken the skin when he nipped at him? He didn't know if it was possible to pass on the virus when he wasn't in the form of a wolf, but it was still the full moon. Either way, it wasn't a risk he could take. Before, he hadn't wanted to consider leaving, and even now he was reluctant, but it was more obvious than ever that he had to leave. He couldn't risk being swept up in something like this again.

He didn't want to leave Kanda, but for his sake, he'd do what he had to.

He felt something a sharp pain on his cheek and blinked, staring as Kanda pulled away. Had he just… bitten him?

"Oi, stupid, don't be losing the last of your brain cells on me," the other Hunter said, expression neutral as he stared down at him, but Allen could see the amusement in his eyes. He smirked up at him in response.

"Sorry, your performance was less than satisfactory, so I got bored."

Kanda's eyes flashed at the challenge and he sat back, making Allen wince. He bit his lip, a blush creeping up his neck as the other made himself comfortable, knowing he was purposely rubbing against him despite his seemingly innocent movements. The white haired Hunter knew the other could feel his body responding, but gave no indication that he noticed. Leaning forward, Kanda pressed another kiss to his lips before climbing off the bed, ignoring Allen's protests.

"Kamui has a mission for you," he said simply, fixing his hair and clothes as he did. Once he was done, he walked out of the room, just like that, the door closing behind him. Allen could practically feel the smug waves rolling off him as he made his way down the hall and away from his room.

"….Are you fucking kidding me?"

Allen heaved out a sigh as he glanced under the covers. That jackass. He scratched the back of his head and sighed again, then leaned back against his pillows, hands wondering lower. Well, the mission was a good thing, at least. He could take the chance to get away while he was out. And maybe doing one last mission for the Order couldn't hurt, right? Once he was done, he just had to, not return.

Deciding that's what he would do, Allen closed his eyes and set to fixing the problem his mate had left him with.

After he had cleaned himself up and disposed of the scraps of clothing under his bed, Allen dressed quickly, all the while muttering about a certain long-haired man to himself. He sighed when he was ready, having just put on his usual slacks, his boots and a long-sleeved shirt with a knitted sweater over it. He'd have to come back to his room later, but for now, this would suffice. Even more than just doing one last mission, Allen wanted the chance to bid the crazy scientist a farewell. Even if he was an odd duck, the man looked out for all of them as best he could. The Hunter had heard that before the man had arrived, the Order wasn't a place you could call him. Everything had been about business and that was that. Allen didn't know how they could have lived that way for no long. Maybe survive was a better word, because it was no way to live in his opinion.

Well, he also had to get his golem back as well. Timcanpy was something Allen treasured too much to leave behind.

Allen blinked, realization suddenly dawning on him. Golems had video recording capabilities. If he'd been here the night before… he'd have seen the entire thing. He pressed a hand to his throat at the thought of how close he'd been to dying. Golems got handed in after missions if they needed repairs, and Tim's recordings had been nothing but static since the mission last month. If he'd been repaired any sooner, well, it was a depressing thing to think about. He shook his head to clear it, checking himself in the mirror. Nothing looked out of place, and despite Kanda mentioning his scent, he didn't smell. The only thing was that his temperature didn't want to go back down. It had been fine before, but ever since he'd shifted, it stayed just barely below feverish. While it wasn't enough to show on his skin, anyone who touched him would probably notice.

When he put his hand on the doorknob to leave, Allen found that he couldn't turn it, an ache filling his chest. He didn't want to leave the Order, he really didn't, even if it was for everyone's sake. This was his home, the only one he's ever been able to return to. Before, with his foster father, wherever they were was considered home, but he'd lost that place, and he was about to lose this one. Fighting back the tears, Allen took a deep breath and twisted the knob, stepping out into the hall – and right into someone's fist.

He yelped, stepping back into the doorframe. Having been so focused on his thoughts, he hadn't heard anyone walk up.

"Ah, sorry, Allen. Talk about bad timing," Lavi said, laughing as he inspected the Hunter's face. Allen's eyes pricked with tears and his nose ached, especially from being brushed with the redhead's family ring. He always did wonder if there was silver in it. Now he knew that, yes, yes there was. He kept his nose covered until the aching passed, and even longer.

"Yeah, no kidding," the white haired Hunter muttered in return.

"So, I missed you at dinner," the redheaded Hunter said, hands behind his head.

Allen stepped out into the hall before responding, closing and locking his door behind him. Lavi fell into step with him as he made his way toward the stairs that'd lead to the lower levels, finally chancing to let his hand drop lest the other become suspicious. He didn't react when he glanced over, and the General let himself relax. "Yeah, I slept in. It was _supposed_ to be my day off, but apparently I have a mission, according to Kanda anyway." _I'll kick his ass if he was lying about that._

"So _that's_ why you weren't in the cafeteria this morning," Lavi said, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

Allen's face turned red in seconds and he stared at the redhead. "Not even close! I told you, I was sleeping! K-Kanda even had to come wake me up!"

"Awww~! Yu-chan comes and wakes up his bean sprout in the morning, how sweet!"

"S-shut up! He doesn't!"

Lavi just laughed as Allen stammered, fumbling for a way to respond. It was pathetic, really. He could respond to Kanda's sarcasm and quips as easily as if they were discussing the weather, but he couldn't even find the words to Lavi's sugary teasing.

Was this what it was like to have a sibling?

He gave a mournful sigh as he gave up, face still a dark red by the time they arrived at their destination. At some point, Lavi had finally stopped laughing at Allen almost getting lost and had led him the rest of the way. It wasn't his fault, he'd been unknowingly following Kanda's scent, something that had made him blush that much more when he _had_ realized it. God, how embarrassing.

Lavi's laugh trailed after him as he walked back toward the living quarters, Allen waving him off. Sighing when he disappeared around a corner, the Hunter willed his blush away as he knocked, entering the office when prompted. As usual, the supervisor's office looked like a disaster zone after a hurricane. Papers were strewn hither and tither across the floor, most unreadable at this point, looking like they'd purposefully been sent flying until absolutely no floor space was visible, at least where one could safely step. If he even tried to navigate his way around them, he'd be there until moon-up and it was time to shift again. So, without a shadow of guilt, Allen walked across them to the couch where his lover currently said, greeting both the Lee siblings. He pointedly ignored Kanda, his brow twitching at the scoff he heard from the man.

"Get lost, Allen?" Kamui asked, his voice light and teasing. Allen only looked away in response, the red in his cheeks flaring back up. He definitely didn't tell him that, no, he didn't, but yes, he almost had, and would be had Lavi not stopped laughing at him long enough to escort him.

Lenalee gave a tinkling laugh, like a summer wind chime. "It's been three years, Allen, and you still haven't learned your way around?"

"In my defense, it's a new room!" Allen replied, pouting a bit. It only made the Lee siblings laugh more.

"At least he can find the cafeteria, right, brother?" She asked, turning to the man behind the desk. Kamui nodded, smiling at her. Watching them, Allen thought back to the thought he'd had when he was with Lavi. Then he remembered he was planning on disappearing on these people without a word. The thought sobered him up and he had to force his smile to stay in place. They'd have no idea where he went or ever hear from him again, left wondering what happened to him. That alone almost made his resolve crumble, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He opened his mouth, then clamped it shut again, cutting his voice off before it reached his throat.

Instead, he laughed at the joke the siblings made at his expense, glad they weren't paying him enough attention to notice how fake it sounded, even to himself. Besides him, however, he could feel Kanda watching him. He continued to ignore the man, waiting for his opportunity to ask what he'd been called for.

"Well, General Walker," Kamui started, ignoring the way Allen made a face at the use of his title. He only liked to pull rank when he was joking with his lover, but any other time, he didn't like being addressed as such by those he cared about. It was so… formal sounding, and sometimes just sounded weird altogether. "From the information we managed to collect on such short notice-"

Allen perked up, brows furrowing. "Short notice?" He asked, frowning a bit. Short notice meant crunch time, that something happened – usually a lot of people dying – in a very short amount of time. He and Kanda shared a glance, no doubt thinking the same thing.

"Yes, we've only known about it since a few hours ago. According to the information, there's a rogue werewolf in a small town about a day's travel from here who's been killing people without restrain. The others that we've sent reported that they'd engaged the Lycan, but have since stopped reporting in last night. At this point we can only assume that they've fallen in battle." The last part was delivered without emotion, and Allen felt bad for the man across from him. It wasn't that he didn't care, it's that he cared too much. It was obvious he hated having to send out the Hunters, if only because of the risk to their lives. But he also knew that it was either those who can fight die doing so, or those who can't be slaughtered.

Allen didn't envy his position.

Instead he said, "Something acting up so close to HQ is just asking for trouble." Besides him, Kanda made a sound in agreement.

_But it _had_ to be a werewolf, didn't it. I obviously did something detestable in a past life to deserve this punishment. _Well, it could have been this life too. He worked for the church and yet his lover is a man, something only three other people knew about.

"Hunter's, your mission is as follows: eliminate him or her before they can injure any other civilian. Those infected are to be disposed of."

Everyone's favorite line. Some found it easier to follow that order than others, but no one in this room enjoyed killing someone just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was no missing the pain in Kamui's voice as he spoke it. He might not have to kill the people himself, but he is the one giving the order.

"If you leave now, you'll arrive in time for the last night of the full moon. Dismissed."

As they stood and left the room, Allen could feel his panic begin to rise. He should get an award for his acting, really. Of all the times to be hunting a werewolf, it _would_ have to be now. Not only that, he still had tonight as well as tomorrow to deal with. Kanda was not a heavy sleeper, and even if he was, Allen was pretty sure the sound of breaking bones would have woken him up anyway. And of course, he had to be sent on this mission with _Kanda_ of all people. He was a General, why couldn't he go alone? It was just a single werewolf after all. But with Kanda of all people along…

He was so dead.

Hopefully they wrote something nice on his tombstone.

So lost in thought, he didn't even notice Kanda calling his name until he grabbed his hand and spun him around pressing him against the wall. He cast a quick glance around, sighing when he found them alone, then turned a glare on the other.

"What do you want, jackass?"

"You deaf old man, I said tame that monster of yours. It's pissing me off," Kanda said, giving him a deadpanned look. Allen was about to ask what he was even talking about when his stomach gave a loud rumble, demanding he fill it with something, anything, as long as it was edible. His face warmed and he looked to the side. It was still early enough, right? Couldn't be more than seven or something. Maybe he could go get some dinner before the kitchen closed for the day.

"Good grief, Moyashi," Kanda sighed, leaning forward.

"It's 'Allen…'" the younger Hunter replied, standing on his toes as their lips brushed together in a light kiss. He was going to miss this. More than anything, he'd miss the moments with his mate, and more than anyone, he'd miss the man himself. The thought made him press his lips harder against him, deepen the kiss, to get as much of him as he could while he had the chance. Hunger quickly forgotten as Kanda eagerly responded, pulling at his clothes so they could get closer, something Allen more than happily obliged to do.

Even if he managed to leave Kanda, would he be able to stay away?

He heard Kamui's door close and pushed Kanda away, the both of them hurrying to fix their appearance. There wasn't much either of them could do to hide the most obvious signs of their activities though, from the messy hair to the feverish eyes, the wetness on their lips.

"Oh good, you didn't go… far," Lenalee said, trailing off as she inspected them. Sighing loudly, she put her hands on her hips and gave them a stern look. "Honestly, you two. You're not only going to miss the train at this rate, but there are more appropriate times for something like that, not to mention _places_."

Allen ducked his head, blush blooming once more across his face. At this rate it might decide to save itself the trouble and take up permanent residency in his cheeks. He shot a glare at Kanda, even though he was equally at fault, but the man was looking everywhere but either of them.

Lenalee sighed again and held out her hand to him. In her palm sat a small golden ball. As he watched, large feathery wings spread on either side of it, its tail twitching as it grinned at him with sharp teeth. "Here. He keeps eating things, though they repaired the most obvious problems. You'll have to give him back when you return, but other than that, there's no more static and he's good to go."

He held out his hand and the small ball flew over to him, landing on small paws. When he brought his hand to his hair, the small ball climbed into his head, settling into his usual place. He ignored Kanda's mutter of _Moyashi_, smiling at the girl in front of them. "Thanks, Lena."

"Yup. See you when you get back," she said, smiling as she turned and returned to her brother's office.

Allen closed his eyes, his smile back to being forced as he waved her off.

"…go get ready, Moyashi," Kanda said, making him jump. He turned toward the other, but the man was already walking away. Allen stared sadly at his back, knowing none of his actions had fooled his mate. He didn't doubt he was suspicious about how his behaviour, but hopefully the white haired Hunter could keep him from figuring it out long enough to get away.

"Let's go, Tim," Allen said, following his own scent back toward his room. When he got there, no one but his loyal little golem knew he packed for more than just his mission.


End file.
